Best Of Peel Vol 22
Show ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 22 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 Comments *The latest offering from Peel Mailing List user parkermike81 in a series of early 90s compilations. *As per usual, a session appears on this recording (unfortunately in this case missing the track 'Cyfnod Pump'). Sessions *Plant Bach Ofnus, #2. Recorded 1991-01-06, first broadcast 27 January 1991. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part 1 *Manic Street Preachers: 'Motown Junk (12 inch)' (Heavenly) 26 January 1991 *Orbital: 'Satan (CD single)' (FFRR) 26 January 1991 *Pitch Shifter: 'Gravid Rage (LP-Industrial)' (Deaf) 26 January 1991 *Plant Bach Ofnus: 'Saith' (Peel Session) 27 January 1991 *''(JP: 'I was moaning a couple of months ago about the LP 'Every Band Has A Shonen Knife Who Loves Them', and pointing out that in America there was a limited edition double LP which had an extra track on it from Babes In Toyland. I eventually wrote to them and said, "Hey! How do you get hold of a copy of that?", and they sent me one. So, this is their contribution.')'' *Babes In Toyland: 'Watching Girl (2xLP-Every Band Has A Shonen Knife Who Loves Them)' (Giant) 27 January 1991 *''(JP: 'Now this next record I listened to just once this afternoon when I was putting the programme together, and it was one of those which I felt, "This has got to be played tonight." In fact, I felt like rushing down and interrupting DLT or whoever it was, and saying, "Phil Collins, fine, but put this on instead."...Both sides of this are terrific, and I shall play you both sides in next Saturday's programme, I'm sure of that.')'' *Hole: 'Dicknail (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) 27 January 1991 *Biff'um Baff'um Boys: 'Five Minutes (12 inch EP-Bombers Over Baghdad)' (G-Force) 27 January 1991 *Phase 5: unknown *Shaggs: 'That Little Sports Car (CD-The Shaggs)' (Rounder) 02 February 1991 *''(JP: 'Last week, a track from this compact disc triggered off more than one phone call and all of them indignant, too, but I care for it.')'' *Flaming Lips: 'Stand In Line (LP-In A Priest Driven Ambulance)' (City Slang) 03 February 1991 *''(JP: 'I know there are people who think I'm a boring old twerp, but at least, to paraphrase some American politician, I'm your boring old twerp.')'' *Stretchheads: 'Trippy Deadzone (LP-Pish In Your Sleazebag)' (Blast First) 03 February 1991 *''(JP: 'They might violently disagree, but I see all of these people, and by all of these people mean people like Stretchheads, Dawson and Pregnant Neck as being the sons of Bogshed, in a way.')'' Part 2 *Plant Bach Ofnus: 'Curiad+Bas=Groove' (Peel Session) 27 January 1991 *Half Japanese: 'Hand Without A Body (LP-We Are They Who Ache With Amorous Love)' (Psycho Acoustic Sounds) *Fatima Mansions: 'Stigmata (12 inch EP-Hive) 27 January 1991 *''(JP: 'You never know which way these blighters are gonna step next.')'' *(Apparently, Peel's children in unison: 'Play us a noisy record, daddy.') *Dawson: 'Fickle Pie (LP-Barfmarket: Ye're Ontae Plums)' (Gruff Wit) 27 January 1991 *Pregnant Neck: 'No Time For Breakfast (LP-Shenaniganesque Rapscallionism)' (Touche Guffaw) 27 January 1991 *Plant Bach Ofnus: 'Ailenedigaethyllgaidmewnol (Second Birth Of The Inner Eye)' (Peel Session) 27 January 1991 *Butthole Surfers: 'Blindman (LP-Pioughd)' (Rough Trade) *''(JP: Captain Beefheart phoned me up during the week, absolutely out of the blue. Fortunately, I was in, because many many years ago he phoned me up, and I wasn't in, and he didn't speak to me for two years! He thought I should have known he was going to phone up. He was on the phone for about twenty minutes, and we talked of this and that, you know, and he asked me what I was doing. To be honest, I was a bit frightened of him, though I admire him a great deal. I suppose I think of him as being a kind of mate, in a vague way, but because of his being generally what I regard as a rather remarkable man with a very powerful intellect, and I'm always, I have to say, slightly intimidated by him. The last interview that I can remember doing on the radio was interviewing Captain Beefheart, and it was so frightful that I've never done another one since, despite the fact that I felt he was a bloke I got on with reasonably well. But at one stage, bearing in mind that he was phoning from California, at his own expense, he played me two and a half tracks from an LP by Ewan MacColl. I'm not quite sure why he did that, but he told me this was the music he was listening to, and in fact said it was the only music he was listening to at the moment, so I promised to send him an LP or two by Martin Carthy to try and expand his consciousness a bit. He recommended to me with great enthusiasm the work of Philip Larkin, who he said was the best poet who'd ever written. The only other bit of advice that he gave me, which I'll pass on to you, was, because apparently he lives in a house which overlooks the Pacific Ocean, and there's a lot of surfing going on there. He says every once in a while, the surfer comes in with a limb or two missing, and occasionally surfers disappear entirely. I said, "Well, do you ever go surfing or swimming in the ocean yourself?", and he said, and this is advice that I can pass on to you, that he only swims in water that contains human pee. That sounds like a jolly good idea.') Talk from show on 09 February 1991 *Kevin Coyne: 'Do Not Shout At Me Father (LP-Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) 09 February 1991 *Pitch Shifter: 'Brutal Cancroid (LP-Industrial)' (Deaf) *Blunt Head: '八方美人 (''happo bijin - "All Things To All Men") (7 inch flexi disc-Unknown Hardcore Drunkers)' (MCR) 10 February 1991 *Majority Of One: 'Explode (7 inch EP-Rage)' (Doghouse) 10 February 1991 *Hydraulic System: 'Hydraulic System' (Blacking R) 10 February 1991 *Go: 'The ABC Song (EP-Why Suffer)' (4 Front) 10 February 1991 *Damnable Excite Zombies: 'Over (split flexi EP with Amen-Out Of Order Brain)' (MCR) 10 February 1991 *HC Andersen: unknown-Peel cannot pronounce the title of the song or the LP. 10 February 1991 *Rose Rose: unknown (LP-Liquidation)' (In Your Face) 10 February 1991 *Stretchheads: 'Incontinent Of Sex (LP-Pish In Your Sleazebag)' (Blast First) 10 February 1991 Tracks* from show on 27 January 1991 File ;Name *best of peel vol 22 (with introductions) ;Length *00:46:23, 00:46:33 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:Unknown